It is commonplace for a building structure to have a sliding glass door assembly insofar as such an assembly allows ease of access, interior lighting and comfortable viewing of the outside. However, one of the major drawbacks of such an assembly is that they are difficult to secure.
Recently, the removal of the stationary door glass pane from the frame has become a commonplace tactic for home intruder specialists. By use of ordinary hand tools, one can remove the manufacturers screws from the stationary panel frame. The glass pane is then slid out from the remaining frame. This leaves the dwelling open to unlimited unauthorized access. In view of this development novel security measures must be devised for home protection.